INSAINITY
by Cheko Chiwa
Summary: Ini bukan tentang kami atau kalian. Ini untuk mereka yang kesepian. Butuh pelampiasan berupa lukisan alam. Kami perkenalkan, seorang putera bumi, Shimura Sai. #CCProject, Sai-centric, AU, DLDR! COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**INSAINITY**

Disclaimer: Naruto milik _Masashi Kishimoto._

Warning: First fic CC—dibuat oleh empat author gila—, Typo(s), Multiple pair and genre,

AU, DLDR!

* * *

Chapter 1: Suspense - Drama

By. _Re (CC) a.k.a Reako Mizuumi_

Made for _**#CCProject1**_

* * *

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Konohamaru membungkukkan badannya setelah membukakan pagar bagi Sai, tuannya. Hanya semilir angin yang menyambut tingkahnya, sedangkan Si Majikan? Jangan ditanya, langsung melenggang masuk ke rumah. Di sini, masih berlaku hukum _'kaya di atas, miskin di bawah'._ Bedanya tangan nasib tak lagi menentukan, yang ada hanyalah seberapa banyak muatan kebencian seseorang terhadap dunia.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, pelayan mungil itu sudah lima tahun bekerja untuk Sai. Selama itu, tak terhitung berapa banyak goresan dan luka yang ia terima. Di punggung, bekas sabitan panjang meninggalkan jejak. Di kepala, 12 jahitan dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Yang lebih parah, majikannya itu juga menorehkan sayatan tak terlupa pada kejantanannya. Padahal di usianya yang berkisar 12 tahun, jalan yang akan ia lalui masih panjang. Sedangkan Sang Tuan yang menginjak kepala dua hanya menikmati masa-masa kenistaan.

Beralih ke bangunan peninggalan keluarga Shimura. Sekilas diperhatikan, rumah itu tampaklah megah dan mewah. Di pintu masuk, telah menyambut berbagai berlian beraneka ukuran, lantai bawah beralaskan kaca diiringi aliran air yang jernih, sebagian dinding bertamengkan marmer beserta batuan langka yang kokoh, dan tiap-tiap tiang penopang berukiran indah bin rumit. Cantik, namun siapa sangka di dalamnya penuh kebusukan. Markas bajingan.

Di era Jepang modern, kala jalanan beraroma mesin dan robot berpengaruh besar bagi kehidupan sekitarnya, rumah bagi Sai beralih fungsi menjadi tempat teduh bercambuk siksa. Pedih. Dan jiwa-jiwa yang masuk ke dalamnya harus merasakan—sakit—itu. Bagi Sai ini adalah keadilan, sebuah miniatur kejamnya dunia.

_Sesuatu yang wajar ditemui. Kala bumi tak lagi memberikan perlindungan, dan kejahatan telah menjerat akal sehat mangsa-mangsanya._

* * *

Sosok perempuan berambut pirang menerobos masuk, tak peduli pagar yang sedikit lagi akan menutup maupun pelayan mungil yang ia tenggor bahunya sengaja. Tubuhnya seketika berbalik, mata aquamarine-nya menatap Si Pelayan dengan penuh maaf yang nyatanya hanya sandiwara. —Dasar manusia!— Ah, detik-detik ketika sopan santun tipis hawanya. Kakinya terus melangkah, melewati butiran kekayaan yang berhamburan tanpa satupun yang ia pedulikan. Malang!

_Brakk._ Di bukanya pintu besar yang menghalanginya keras-keras.

"SAI!" Gadis itu berteriak. Yang membalas hanyalah keheningan. Hampa. Tak ada tanda-tanda buronan yang ia cari.

"Hai—Ino." Si Rambut Klimis terlihat perlahan menuruni tangga dengan santai. Lagi-lagi, senyum —yang dikata— palsu menghiasi wajahnya. Ah, palsu. Bila dunia berada di atas kepalsuan, lalu siapa penipu ulung yang mengedarkannya? Tuhan?

"Kau..!" Selangkah setelah Sai mencapai lantai bawah, Ino menerjangnya. Tak peduli siapa berhadapan dengan siapa, laki-laki atau perempuan, monster atau malaikat sekalipun, diletakkan tangan halusnya itu pada leher Sai, menekan, mencekik, menggoreskan kuku-kukunya. Dia, keturunan Shimura ini harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ugh. Wow, sabar nona~ Ada apa sebenarnya?" Perkataan Sai membuat Ino melepas cengkramannya. Kepala Gadis Pirang itu mendongak, masih terlihat senyuman terpatri di wajah pucat Sai —sepertinya itu permanen— bila perlu, ia bisa melebarkan sunggingan itu memutar pada kepala.

"Brengsek! Kau kemanakan Deidara nii-san?!" Ino membentak, tatapannya nyalang.

"Entah." Jawabnya datar. Tangannya memangku dagu seolah-olah sedang berpikir.

"Sialan! Jangan sok bodoh! Nii-san sama sekali tidak ada kabar beritanya setelah mendatangi rumahmu ini." Ucap gadis cantik berperawakan seksi itu.

"Dengar nona, namaku _Shimura Sai_, bukan brengsek ataupun sialan. Mmm.. Deidara ya? Mungkin dia tersandung batu dan terjungkal ke sungai." Senyuman Si Mayat Pucat berubah menjadi seringaian lebar.

"Kau. Gila. Kembalikan Deidara! Kau inikan sahabatnya."

"Turut tersanjung atas pujianmu. Sahabat ya, ehm.. Mungkin presepsi kita tentang _kata _itu berbeda."

"Oh, ayolah, Sai.." Salah satu keturunan Yamanaka itu menarik kerah baju Sai. Meremasnya erat. Berharap orang di hadapannya segera bercerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ia tahu, Shimura Sai adalah dalang semua ini. Ino membaca pesan di handphone Deidara —yang tak sengaja tertinggal— tentang pertemuan mereka berdua. Deidara yang malam itu meminta izin pada keluarganya untuk bermain ke rumah teman, kini hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, tepat pada saat rembulan bersinar penuh.

Bulir air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Ino, mengingat saat terakhir Sang Kakak ada. Sekalipun ia seorang gadis pemberani —bila bisa dikata begitu—, ia tetap—menggunakan apa yang disebut perasaan. Penuh emosi.

_Slap!_

Telapak tangan Ino mendarat mulus di pipi Sai, usaha pelampiasan. Ia tak akan semudah itu membiarkan isak tangis keluar. Ia menolak—menjadi lemah.

"Aku punya penawaran—" Ucap Sai seraya meraba bekas tamparan Ino. Tidak sakit, entah tenaga yang kurang atau memang ia telah mati rasa.

"—lupakan saja ini. Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bersenang-senang?"

Bocah Shimura itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino, mendorong gadis itu mundur hingga menyentuh dinginnya dinding. _Tadaa..!_ Terkunci. Semudah itu? Tidak, Ino tidak mau kalah telak. Atau setidaknya jangan pada saat seperti ini. Menjadi pemberontak, melakukan apapun yang ia bisa sekarang. Termasuk—

"Tolong... Pertemukan aku dengan Deidara nii-san.." —memohon. Detik itu juga, tawa Sai menggelegar. Sadarkah gadis di depannya ini apa yang telah ia katakan?

"Kau yakin nona?" Pertanyaan Sai hanya disambut anggukan pelan Ino, tatapannya menunjukkan seolah ia telah menyerah. Cih! Sok kuat.

"Dengan senang hati. Syaratnya, ikuti saja perkataanku."

* * *

Ino terduduk di sini, di tengah kegelapan yang menyeruak ditemani pancaran cahaya sebatang lilin. Salahkan Sai yang tadi menggiringnya ke ruangan seperti ini. Ditambah kondisi kedua tangannya yang terikat di pegangan bangku dan kakinya di bawah bangku. Tak dapat bergerak —sedikitpun—, terlalu erat. Satu hal lagi, tubuhnya—telanjang.

Tak lama, Ino mendengar pintu terbuka. Ia tak tahu, seorang Shimura Sai memasuki ruangan itu membawa katana. Lalu, pedang itu menari, menuliskan Y.A.M.A.N.A.K.A di punggungnya.

"AARGH.. A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tak ada jawaban.

Sayatan-sayatan malah menjalar ke bagian lain tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya, tertulis Deidara dan Sai di tangan kirinya. Sedangkan di betisnya terasa goresan panjang yang tak terhenti. Pedih. Nyeri.

"SAI. HENTIKAN!" Tetap tak ada yang merespon teriakan gadis—malang—itu.

Kini ia rasakan cengkraman di salah satu buah dadanya.

"Aaarrghh.." Sebuah benda terasa menusuk tepat di putingnya. Tidak, bukan jarum, lebih besar dari itu. Seperti paku. Dan kegiatan itu diulang lagi.

Sakit. Darah menetes perlahan dari tubuh mulus Ino. Belum puas, Sai butuh lebih dari sekedar tetesan cairan kental berwarna merah. Kirana lilin tak lagi terlihat pada posisi mestinya. Keadaan ruangan yang meredup, membuat Ino semakin kesusahan melihat situasi dengan matanya yang memburam.

_Nyess.._ Panas terasa tepat di kewanitaannya. Semua ini, sakit. Lebih sakit lagi. Mengapa, sel-sel manusia harus menghantarkan rasa ini? Si Pirang Aquamarine kini benar-benar menyerah. Bahkan teriakan-teriakannya tak dapat meredakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah, _pasrah._

Lalu, Sai memasukkan alat berbentuk layaknya microphone ke dalam mulut Ino. Ia tekan tombol yang ia pegang, membuat alat itu melebarkan pisau-pisau kecil dan berputar mengobrak-abrik rahang. Tatapan Ino mengiba, dan terlihat tetesan air mata mengalir bersamaan darah yang mengucur dari mulut dan pipinya. Sangat amat menyakitkan. Adakah harapan untuknya, Tuhan?

Penutup, Sai mengambil katananya kembali. Menyabetkan pedang itu ke arah leher Ino. Sekali tebas, seonggok kepala berguling mengotori lantai. Gadis itu benar-benar telah kehilangan nyawa.

"Kau akan bertemu Deidara, sayang—di alam lainnya. Berterima kasihlah padaku, membuatmu tak lagi merasakan betapa kejamnya dunia." Ucap sosok berambut klimis itu terakhir kali, kepada Ino.

* * *

**Part 1/4 Has Completed**

* * *

A/N:

Ehm... Entahlah. Itu sesuai genre-nya atau tidak. Entahlah. Itu _rush_ atau tidak. *lirik Ri, Wa, Pi* Masih butuh suatu—pelampiasan. Maafkan. Berikut-berikutnya disediakan oleh mereka. *lirik Ri, Wa, Pi (lagi)* Silahkan _review,_ sampaikan kritik/komentar/saran. Jaa~

_Rea._


	2. Chapter 2

**INSAINITY**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya _J.K. Rowling_, Hunger Games oleh _Suzanne Colins_, Naruto milik _Masashi Kishimoto.__(__S__aya__ datang__ dari fandom book)_

Warning: First fic CC—dibuat oleh empat author gila—, Typo(s), Multiple pair and genre,

AU, DLDR!

* * *

Chapter 1: Suspense – Sci-fi

By. _Pi (CC) a.k.a China Pitch Ers_

Made for _**#CCProject1**_

* * *

_Knock!_

"CUT!" Teriak sang sutradara menghentikan proses shooting INSAINITY.

Sang bintang utama-pun mendengus sebal, diliriknya pria tambun yang doyan bilang 'CUT!, ACTION!, dan BLOCK!' tersebut.

"Pak! Please, apa lagi? saya sudah menjiwaikan, pak. Kita sudah mengulang _t__ake_ ini 18 kali, saya juga manusia kali pak, saya tersiksa, harus berakting menyiksa pacar saya sendiri." Cerocos manusia bermarga Shimura ini.

"Udah jangan OOC dong say, ini yang loh yang nulis novel minta script-nya diganti, katanya WOY NOVEL GUE ITU NOVEL ROMANTIS EROTIS YANG SETARA SAMA FIFTY SHADES OF GREY* KENAPA JADI HORROR THRILLER BEGINI SIH. SIAPA YANG SEENAKNYA TULIS SCRIPT YANG PARADOKS SAMA NOVEL BESTSELLER GUE, HAH! " Cakap sutradara tambun dengan dramatisnya.

Seringai tipis terpampang di wajah pucat sang aktor. Ada sedikit perasaan lega, ternyata gadis itu masih anti _horror-thriller._ Yah, Gadis itu teman lama dari desa seberang yang terlahir dari anomali rekayasa genetika Prof. Sakura dan pacar kocaknya, Prof. Naruto—orang ini bisa jadi Profesor ternyata—(abaikan).

"Kalau begitu kita ketemu sama penulisnya saja pak, sekalian kasih kita _break_, lihat deh wajah pacar saya yang tambah pucat itu, kasihan pak. " sahut suara lembut Ino yang sampai sekarang masih mengalihkan dunia Sai.

Shimura Sai, pemuda tampan dan berbakat lulusan Universitas Konoha, Jurusan Eksploitasi Kejiwaan alias Psikolog bersama dengan status Engaged with Yamanaka Ino yang sedang banting setir jadi aktor, karena sahabatnya Naruko—yang notabene—penulis novel **Insainity**, memohon agar manusia satu ini mau berpartisipasi dalan produksi film yang diadaptasi dari novel best seller-nya tersebut. Dan itu—adalah permintaan terakhirnya.

"Baik kalau itu mau kalian, BREAK SEMUA SHOOTINGNYA LANJUT BESOK!" Lanjut sang Sutradara membahana.

Sai dan Ino pun berkemas, dua sejoli muda ini akan menemui sahabat mereka Naruko, sekaligus membahas progres film _Insainity _mereka.

* * *

Musim gugur telah usai berganti dengan kepingan kecil salju yang mulai turun sajak sepekan yang lalu. Dia, merapatkan mantel oranye mencolok itu, badannya mulai mengalami gejala hipotermia dengan kata lain, dia harus menghangatkan diri sebelum sistem syaraf-nya lumpuh karena kebekuan darah dalam saluran akson di pembuluh utama cerebrum. Jepang sekarang lebih dingin, sangat dingin malah, akibat parahnya _global warming_ saat ini, anomali cuaca jadi hal biasa di kalangan warga negara penganut _Ius Sanguis__*_ ini.

Dilihatnya smartphone dalam genggamannya dan seketika terdengar bunyi _CTong! CTong! CTong! _Dering khusus yang diatur untuk menerima pesan singkat. Dibukanya sms itu yang ternyata pengirimnya adalah Yamanaka Ino.

_To : Uzumaki Naruko_

_Hi, Dear. Jam 7 malam di A la Ville de Petrograd. __J__angan telat! Ditungg__u__, gue__sudah OTW bareng Sai, bahas Insainity._

_From : Soon to be Mrs. Shimura Ino_

Dia terkikik, sahabat kecil ibu genetiknya ini memang sedikit hiperbola, terlebih lagi jika itu disangkutpautkan dengan pemuda pucat tunangannya itu.

Diliriknya jam tangan yang telah menunjukan pukul 6. 50 waktu petang, beruntung restoran tempat perjanjiannya itu berada hanya 2 blok dari taman, tempatnya sekarang merenung.

Dia berjalan pelan dalam lalu lalang pejalan kaki, dadanya sedikit sesak melawan dinginnya udara, terlihat restoran kecil tersembunyi yang dituju, bel berkelontangan ketika dia membuka pintu masuknya.

* * *

Ino dan Sai telah sampai di restoran lebih cepat 5 menit, tempat duduk mereka terletak di pojok ruangan yang terdapat rak buku. Nyaman namun remang. Sai-pun berani mencium ujung bibir sang pacar, hanya kecupan singkat sebelum memulai yang lebih lama dan dalam, sampai bel pintu berkelontangan dan munculah sosok yang ditunggu

Gadis pirang ini melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat sahabatnya yang berambutnya kuning nyentrik itu datang. Tapi sebelum sampai pada meja yang dituju, Naruko terlihat menerima panggilan yang tidak terdengar jelas apa percakapannya, anehnya setelah itu Naruko terjungkal, kepalanya terjedut tembok terdekat dan langsung terkapar di tempat.

Dengan panik Ino menelpon ambulan dan membawa sahabatnya itu ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat pertolongan pertama. Sementara Sai dengan susah payah harus menggotong tubuh Naruko yang terlihat berat itu.

Gagal sudah upaya pembahasan project _INSAINITY_ bersama sang penulis.

* * *

Sai pulang menuju apertemennya bersama Ino. Mereka terlihat lelah, sedangkan langit mulai menunjukkan pagi akan datang. Mereka berdua merangkak naik ke ranjang dan tertidur lelap dalam pelukan.

Hari hari selanjutnya berjalan normal, film yang sedang mereka garap berjalan mengambang, tetap shooting hanya merubah alur cerita dengan mengikuti novel aslinya, itulah permintaan sang penulis.

Sementara itu, Sai selain bekerja sebagai aktor dia juga mulai menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya, menjadi dokter magang di rumah sakit Ny. Tsunade bersama pasangan Naruto-Sakura yang mengambil spesialis analisis uji rekayasa genetika.

* * *

"Kami mulai kehilangan _feel._" Ujar Sai kesal pada sang sutradara.

"Lalu bagaimana? Film-nya harus tetap berjalan, kau tahu sudah berapa besar biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk membuat film ini! Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan sponsor! " tegas si sutradara.

"Pak, Naruko sekarang dia... Sepertinya akan menemui ajal untuk yang kedua kalinya." Ucap Ino lemah.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin bisa. Yang kedua kali? Maksudmu...? Jelaskan semua hal di luar dugaan ini!" tanya sutradara— yang hingga kini belum kita tahu namanya.

"Apa bapak pernah dengar? Buku Insainity ini diangkat menjadi film untuk mengenang kematian Naruko, bukan? Ia pernah mati sekitar 18 pekan yang lalu, saudaranya—Naruto, beserta Sakura telah menyiapkan sebuah jiwa— kami menyebut seperti itu—dari sebuah rekayasa genetika menggunakan DNA mereka berdua, dan tepat saat nyawa Naruko melayang_,__ jiwa_ itu di tanam di pembuluh otak lanjutannya. Jadi tubuhnya tetap dapat beroperasi dengan ingatan yang ada, hanya saja itu tidak permanen, saat ada DNA yang serupa muncul, keajaiban ilmu Sains itu akan POOF! Hilang. Dan sekarang Sakura sedang mengandung anak Naruto jadi tinggal tunggu 5 bulan lagi sebelum Naruko POOF dan pasangan itu menikah. " Sai menjelaskan dengan panjang lebarnya.

"Berarti, kita lanjutkan saja film-nya demi mengenang Naruko—lagi." Kata si sutradara mengakhiri percakapan.

* * *

Waktu terus bergulir, semuanya terasa amat cepat, _Hampa_?

Sai ditemani Ino terus menyelesaikan project mereka, dan pada akhir musim semi, film-nya akan mulai beredar di bioskop seluruh Jepang.

Sai mendatangi premier film insainity itu bersama keluarga besar a.k.a masyarakat desanya, lucu membayangkan sebuah desa berkapasitas lebih dari 3000 jiwa menonton bersama dalam suatu bioskop yang luar biasa. Tidak bisa dibayangkan!

Besoknya, banyak kericuhan terjadi.

* * *

"Kurasa alurnya berantakan." Komentar salah seorang pemudi berkacamata sambil berjalan ditemani ketiga gadis lainnya.

"Tapi bukannya buku insainity ber-genre Romatis-Erotis, kenapa malah jadi Thriller sih?!" Ujar gadis sedikit tambun lainnya.

"Tapi tetap bagus kok, cerita di balik layarnya juga bagus, aku hanya bingung kenapa tiba tiba harus ada unsur supranaturalnya, ini kan Jepang modern." Komentar gadis keriting berkacamata itu.

"Kuharap kalian nggak kecewa, semoga ada sekuelnya." Kata gadis yang paling kecil diantara mereka berempat.

"Itu nggak mungkin, dek, penulisnya baru saja—mau—mati." Sela seorang pemuda pucat yang ikut bermain dalam film tersebut.

Sai mulai berulah lagi.

"Kami sudah tahu itu." jawab gadis yang paling kecil sebelum kumpulan remaja sedeng itu pergi—dengan kesal—.

* * *

"Sai, ayo! Pemberkatan nikah Sakura-Naruto satu jam lagi, aku sudah berjanji menjadi bridesmaid-nya, jadi kita harus datang lebih awal. " Panggil Ino pada tunangannya yang masih di kamar mandi.

"Aku juga bridesmaid-nya Naruto, Love." Ujar Sai ringan yang seketika keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengecup cepat bibir tunangannya itu.

"Kita gak ada waktu Sai." Jawab Ino malas.

"Kalau begitu, waktu pulang nanti. Ingat!" sela Sai sambil bersiap-siap.

Ino diam, lalu mencium pipi sang tunangan sebelum pergi menuju gereja tempat pemberkataan nikah Naruto- Sakura.

Sepekan sudah Sakura melahirkan bayi perempuan lucu berambut pirang semi merah muda, sepekan sudah Naruko berpulang ke rumah Tuhan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_But lives must be go on_.

Beneran harus _Move On._

* * *

"Hai!"terdengar suara samar di luar pintu tempat tidur Sai dan Ino.

Sai mengucek matanya lelah, dan berjalan dengan malas, tapi sebelumnya dia meraih baju dan celananya yang berserakan di dalam kamar, dipandangnya Ino yang masih tertidur lelap dalam balutan selimut.

Dibukanya pintu dan terlihatlah gadis pirang tersenyum di depannya.

"Naruko?!" Ujar Sai menggambang di udara tengah malam.

* * *

**Part 2/4 Has Dunn****o**

* * *

*Fifty shades of grey novel erotis yang ditulis oleh E. L James.

*Ius sanguis hak kewarganegaraan seseorang berdasarkan kewarganegaraan orang tua biologisnya

A/N:

Hi, chap ini asli first fic ku. Semoga ada yang mau review ya, beda banget ya sama punya Rea? Yah, begitulah terima saja ya. Bwt Wa dan Rie, aku sudah mencoba baik... maaf atas ke absurd-tan nya.

Pi.


	3. Chapter 3

**INSAINITY**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning(s): First fic CC—dibuat oleh 4 author gila—. Typo(s). Multiple pair and genre.

AU. DLDR please.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Suspense – Supernatural

By: Wa (CC) aka wawafreak

Made for **#CCProject1**

* * *

**Konoha City, 2091**

Gemerlap kota Konoha tidak ada bandingannya di seluruh Jepang. Kota metropolitan berpenduduk terbesar kedua setelah Tokyo itu tak ubahnya surga bagi manusia masa kini. Pemerintah memang secara spesifik menggarap wilayah Konoha sebagai pusat hiburan anak muda. Setelah pemugaran besar-besaran, nyaris 95% wajah Konoha berubah.

Adat dilindas kebebasan. Kaku ditabrak senang-senang. Tradisi _versus_ modernisasi.

Seorang pemuda berjalan menyusuri sudut kota yang tidak kalah bising dengan _bar _dan _pub_ di sepanjang penjuru. Manik kelamnya datar menatap trotoar, namun bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum. Sesekali ia merapatkan jaket hitam yang berkibar digoda angin malam. Bahkan di musim yang seharusnya panas ini cuaca masih tak menentu.

"Oi! Sai!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sai' membalik badan sedikit enggan. Sai mengenali suara itu.

"Ya? Ada apa, Kakuzu-_sama_?" Ia tetap tersenyum.

Tujuh laki-laki dan satu perempuan begerak sempoyongan ke arah Sai. Saat mereka cukup dekat, Sai bisa mencium aroma alkohol dan _sake_ yang menguar ke segala arah. Menghadapi segerombolan orang mabuk di malam yang dingin jelas bukan pilihan yang disukai Sai. Apalagi jika yang menghadangnya adalah kumpulan orang-orang _ini_.

"Jangan kaku begitu, un. Kau kan sedang tidak kerja, un. Jangan panggil kami -_sama_, un!" kata seorang lelaki berkuncir sambil nyengir bodoh, terlalu mabuk untuk mengoreksi kata-katanya sendiri.

Sai hanya melebarkan senyum, sekalipun tatapan _onyx_-nya masih datar. "Baik, Deidara-_san_."

Kakuzu, yang pertama memanggil Sai tadi, ikut terkekeh. "Kau mau pulang? Dimana rumahmu? Akan aku antar," Kakuzu merangkul Sai dan mendekatkan telinga Sai ke bibirnya. "Tentu saja, nanti aku beri imbalan jika _servis-_mu memuaskan."

Sai melepaskan rangkulan Kakuzu sambil mengernyit tak suka, sekalipun senyumnya masih tetap terpasang. "Terima kasih, Kakuzu-_san_. Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri. Oh, dan maaf, jam kerjaku sudah habis. Mungkin lain kali, _ne?_"

Sebelum Kakuzu sempat membalas, ada suara lain yang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Eww! _Go get a room you two!_ Kalian menjijikkan." Hidan, lelaki berambut perak, memaki sepasang manusia yang tengah bermesraan di pinggir jalan.

Pein dan Konan tampak tidak ambil peduli dengan makian Hidan. Mereka saling mencumbu, meraba, mendesah. Konan merangkulkan kakinya ke pinggang Pein, sementara tangan Pein menyangga sekaligus meremas pantat Konan. Hidan semakin kesal, memang dirinya biasa melihat teman satu geng-nya itu bermesraan. Namun dengan pengaruh alkohol yang nyaris mengambil alih tubuhnya, dia bisa merasakan _sesuatu_ berkumpul di titik 'itu'. Lebih baik mencegah sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, _right_?

Keributan kecil itu dimanfaatkan Sai untuk menyelinap pergi. Geng ini memang menyebalkan, tapi mereka termasuk pelanggan setianya. Sai adalah _waiter _merangkap _stripper _di bar pinggir kota, bar langganan geng tersebut. Dan Sai tidak bisa mempertaruhkan pekerjaannya demi ego untuk mencincang mereka satu persatu.

Setidaknya besok pagi geng Akatsuki—begitulah nama geng mereka—akan mengalami _hangover_ cukup parah untuk melupakan pertemuan mereka dengannya.

-x-x-x-

_Teeet... Teeet... Teeet..._

Siang dan malam hampir tak ada bedanya di Konoha. Lampu menyala sama terangnya. Laju kendaraan sama bisingnya. Dan manusia tetap sama sibuknya. Meski robot-robot canggih sudah mengambil alih sebagian besar kebutuhan manusia, tetap saja ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa mesin lakukan. Juga, walau pengetahuan berkembang sangat-amat pesat, tetap masih ada misteri yang tidak bisa dipecahkan logika.

Rumah di sudut kota itu tampak remang. Serupa dengan deretan rumah yang sepi di sekitarnya. Bel tadi menandakan sekarang baru menginjak pukul tiga pagi. Waktu untuk beristirahat bagi sebagian orang, dan beraktifitas untuk sebagian lainnya.

"Halo, Sai."

"Hn."

Sesosok perempuan tampak mendekati seorang pemuda di ruangan itu. "Ada apa? Sesuatu membuatmu marah?"

Sai bahkan tidak menoleh. "Aku merasa kesal. Tapi aku tidak bisa ingat _kenapa_."

Sejenak hening saat Sai mengeluarkan sebuah pedang kuno—_katana—_dan sebuah lap. Ia duduk di sofa dan mulai membersihkan pedang itu, meski tak ada noda yang terlihat diantara keremangan lampu.

"Dan kau? Mendapat sesuatu yang menarik, Karin?"

Perempuan itu ikut duduk di sebelah Sai. "Biasa saja, seperti kemarin," Karin mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Apa rencanamu kali ini?"

Sai berdiri sambil mengamati _katana _yang berkilau di tangannya. "Kurasa mencari sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalku oke juga. Jaga rumah. Aku kembali dua jam lagi."

Karin hanya diam menyaksikan Sai pergi. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah empat pagi. Hawa di luar sana pasti masih dingin—bukannya Karin bisa merasakan atau apa, tapi memang cuaca belakangan ini semakin kacau—. Jika diingat-ingat, itu berarti telah genap satu bulan sejak lelaki pucat bernama Sai itu tinggal di rumah ini.

Karin masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sai satu bulan yang lalu, Sai yang selalu tersenyum pada siapa saja, dimana saja. Awalnya Karin hanya penasaran pada orang baru di wilayahnya, namun lambat-laun senyuman Sai justru menjebaknya. Senyuman itu lebar dan ceria, tapi matanya berkata lain. Mata itu dingin dan kelam, sangat berlawanan dengan senyumnya. Menarik.

Sai tinggal sendiri di rumah sederhana ini, tanpa ditemani satu robotpun. Aneh. Yang lebih mengejutkan, adalah bahwa Sai bisa melihat_nya._

"_Aku tahu kau di sana. Aku bisa melihatmu."_

_Karin ragu. Benarkah manusia satu itu bisa melihat dirinya?_

"_Kau... melihatku?"_

_Sai mendengus. "Tentu, makhluk hina."_

"_Hei! Kau sendiri sama palsunya denganku, tahu."_

_Dan saat itulah Karin melihat emosi nyata pertama dari Sai. Mulutnya tersenyum mengejek, dan matanya—_

—_sungguh-sungguh meremehkan._

_Itulah saat Karin bisa melihat mata dan bibir Sai membentuk satu emosi yang sama. Nyata. Bukan kepalsuan belaka._

Karin beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke beranda depan. Menembus jendela dan berhenti di balik selasar besi. Ia merenung, sampai kapan dirinya terus seperti ini? Menjadi roh kesepian. Hanya sedikit manusia yang bisa melihatnya, dan lebih sedikit lagi yang berusaha bicara padanya. Sai adalah yang pertama, _dan mungkin juga yang terakhir._

Setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Karin mencoba bicara lagi pada Sai. Betapa heran dirinya saat mengetahui Sai tidak merespon sama sekali. Sai tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa Karin ada di sekitarnya. Karin telah mencoba segalanya; memanggil, menepuk, bahkan menembusnya. Sai tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti.

Namun lewat tengah malam, Sai justru menghampiri dia.

"_Hei. Aku masih belum tahu siapa kau."_

_Karin bertambah bingung. "Sunguh kau bisa melihatku? Mendengarku?"_

"_Ya. Sudah aku katakan kemarin."_

"_Lalu... kenapa tadi siang saat aku memanggilmu kau tidak membalas? Kau bahkan tidak merespon saat aku menembus tubuhmu."_

"_Apa? Siang apa? Tadi siang aku sedang tidur tahu." Sai mengernyit heran._

"_Aku melihatmu sedang beres-beres! Kau bangun, Sai. Dan kau tidak bisa melihatku."_

"_Aku. Sedang. Tidur. Apa kau buta?"_

_Hening. Dua makhluk berbeda saling mengamati dalam hening. Menilai ucapan masing-masing, mencari kebohongan satu sama lain, meski hasilnya nihil._

"_Oke. Lupakan. Jadi, kau bertanya siapa aku kan? Namaku Karin. Dan aku sudah tahu namamu."_

Kecurigaan Karin terbukti. Sai yang normal, pada siang hari tidak bisa melihat atau mendengarnya. Namun Sai saat lewat tengah malam seolah berubah 180 derajat. Dibawah sinar rembulan Sai bisa berekspresi secara nyata, bukan hanya tersenyum pura-pura. Meski yang ditunjukkannya adalah emosi yang gila, tetap saja itu _nyata_.

-x-x-x-

"_Hai!"_

Kejadian itu masih segar dalam ingatannya. Seakan baru terjadi kemarin, bukannya tiga tahun yang lalu.

"_Naruko?!"_

"_Ya. Ini aku. Boleh bicara sebentar?"_

_Saat itu otak Sai tidak bisa sepenuhnya memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia hanya mengangguk, mengambil jaket dan topi balik pintu, dan mengikuti Naruko berjalan ke taman di dekat apartemennya dan Ino._

"_Jadi, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?"_

_Naruko tampak seperti biasanya bagi Sai. Tampak—_normal. _Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Naruko yang duduk di sebelahnya kini adalah Naruko yang pemakamannya dihadiri oleh Sai satu minggu yang lalu._

"_Insainity," Naruko menatap Sai tepat di mata. "Aku akan membahas Insainity—keduanya, novel dan film. Dan kumohon jangan menyela sampai aku selesai. Oke?"_

Tiga puluh menit penuh dihabiskan Naruko untuk bercerita. Sai hanya duduk diam, mendengarkan tanpa sedikitpun berkomentar. _Kenyataan memang sesuatu yang sangat tidak masuk akal_, pikirnya saat itu.

Semua berawal dari masa kecil Uzumaki bersaudara. Naruto dan Naruko adalah kebanggaan Minato dan Kushina. Naruto yang ceria, sembrono, dan bertekad baja. Naruko yang manis, penurut, dan suka bercanda. Siapa yang tidak iri dengan keluarga mereka?

Namun hidup seperti itu tidak bertahan selamanya.

Keluarga mereka seketika berantakan saat mendapat kabar bahwa Naruko sakit. Ada kanker ganas yang menyerang otaknya. Meski baru stadium awal, penyakit ini telah mengambil kemampuan berjalan Naruko. Naruto yang tidak tahan melihat kelumpuhan adiknya, banting setir dari kehidupan militer dan mengambil pendidikan kedokteran. Naruto, yang dari dulu terkenal menghindari pelajaran sekolah dan bercita-cita melindungi negara, rela mempelajari ilmu kesehatan dari nol. Demi Naruko.

Dokter memperkirakan Naruko maksimal akan bertahan empat tahun lagi. Naruko sadar dan menerima batas waktu hidupnya. Dan dia hanya ingin melakukan satu hal penting sebelum mati.

Membuat novel _romance_ yang berisi kehidupan asmara impiannya.

Naruko tidak bisa memiliki masa depan di dunia nyata, maka setidaknya biarkan fantasinya tentang laki-laki dan pernikahan abadi dalam kepingan aksara.

Tapi keinginan Naruto untuk menyelamatkan adiknya berubah menjadi obsesi. Apalagi semenjak bertemu Sakura yang mengenalkannya pada teknologi rekayasa DNA—atau _kloning_. Naruto tidak bisa merelakan kepergian Naruko, sekalipun Naruko _bisa_. Setelah melewati berbagai pertengkaran, akhirnya Naruko mau mencoba _kloning_, hanya untuk melihat Insainity—novel roman yang telah diselesaikannya—naik ke layar lebar.

"_Kau tahu kenapa judul novel itu _Insainity?"

_Sai menoleh dan mendapati Naruko tengah menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. Tangan Naruko mencoba meraih tangan Sai. Namun tangan itu—_tembus.

"_Cinta. Obsesi. Hidup. Semua itu gila. Karena itu aku tidak protes saat Insainity menjadi film _thriller. _Semua itu menakutkan. Semua itu tidak masuk akal."_

_Sai tetap membisu._

"_Aku memasukkan namamu dalam judul itu, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Mungkin aku sudah dapat firasat bahwa kau akan menanggung hidup yang penuh kegilaan."_

_Sai mematung._

"_Maafkan aku, Sai."_

_Sosok Naruko semakin pudar. Sai bisa melihatnya, Sai bisa merasakannya, bahwa apa yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk pergi akan pergi juga sekeras apapun dia bertahan._

"_Selamat tinggal."_

-x-x-x-

Tiga tahun yang lalu, Sai melihat Naruko pergi.

Satu tahun yang lalu, Sai berhenti jadi aktor

Dua bulan yang lalu, Sai memutuskan pertunangannya.

Satu bulan yang lalu, Sai pindah rumah ke sudut kota Konoha.

Tiga minggu yang lalu, Uzumaki Naruto sekeluarga tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Tidak ada mayat yang berhasil ditemukan.

Tiga minggu yang lalu, Karin melihat dua kepala pirang dan satu kepala merah muda mencicipi belaian katana Sai.

Dua minggu yang lalu, polisi sekitar meningkatkan kewaspadaan setelah jatuh banyak korban mutilasi berambut pirang. Termasuk aktris yang tengah naik daun, Yamanaka Ino.

Satu minggu yang lalu, Karin melihat polisi menanyai Sai. Mereka menemukan sidik jari Sai di salah satu TKP. Namun Karin tahu, Sai normal tidak tahu apa-apa—tidak tentang katana ataupun kepala-kepala yang tertanam di halaman belakang rumah.

Karin hanya tahu, Sai berdusta.

Sai tidak pulang dua jam setelahnya.

* * *

**3/4 COMPLETED**

* * *

**A/N:** Halo. Wawa disini. Udah lama nggak bikin FF, jadi agak kagok. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati. _Feedback?_

_sign, Wa._


	4. Chapter 4

**Insainity**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : First fic CC****—****dibuat oleh empat author gila****—****, AU, typos, multiple pair and genre, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

"Dan, aku bertaruh, dia akan bertambah aneh setiap harinya," Karin mendorong salah satu bangku lalu duduk diatasnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Karin, itu belum seberapa," Naruko membuang permen karetnya. "Dia bergumam tentang aku dan project aneh dengan judul Insainity. Bah, dia pikir aku separah apa hingga berniat memasukkan namanya."

"Insainity.." Sakura mengulang ucapan Naruko sambil menahan tawanya. "Sai terlalu sering berduaan dengan kakakmu, Naruko.."

"Hn. Aku tahu itu."

"Kawan-kawanku tersayang, Sai bahkan bicara omong kosong tentang aku yang dengan senang hati telanjang dihadapannya." Ino mematahkan pensil yang ada di genggamannya.

"Hmm," Kiba mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Ino. "What about Sai, my dear? Was he naked, too?"

Ino mendengus. Ia memutar kepalanya hingga wajah Kiba hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengan hidung mancungnya. "He was fully dressed."

Seringai kecil bertengger di wajah Kiba. Ia melepas lengannya dari leher Ino dan memilih duduk di samping Naruko. Merampas_ snack_ yang seharusnya berada di pelukan gadis yang begitu mirip dengan Naruto itu. "_Well_, aku akan duduk disini dan berpura-pura percaya dengan ucapanmu, Ino."

Ino melempar bantal yang ada di pangkuannya. "Aku bicara apa adanya, _dumbass_!"

"Ugh." Kiba memeluk bantal yang mendarat di kedua telapak tangannya tersebut. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak keberatan untuk menemani Sai—"

"Kemari kau, Kiba." Ino menggulung lengan pakaiannya.

"Merry Christmas, Ino." Kiba tertawa sambil menelan keripik pedas milik Naruko. Menyebabkan makanan ringan itu tersangkut di kerongkongannya. "U—ugh!"

"Kau lihat? Tuhan juga membencimu, Inuzuka." Ino kembali duduk di sofa-nya. Senyum mengejek ia persembahkan khusus untuk Kiba.

"Oh, stop it, you two." Shikamaru menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang ia dapat dari kasur Temari.

"Entah kenapa, aku berharap kalian menikah setelah lulus sekolah." Temari bergumam pelan. Namun cukup untuk tiba di telinga Ino.

"Hell no." Ino melirik Kiba dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam. Ia mengeluarkan jari tengahnya, menunjuk wajah Kiba tanpa menatap pemuda berambut cokelat itu."He's not my style."

"Enough." Sakura menatap sekeliling. "Ada yang berkenan memberitahuku kenapa Shino tidak muncul hari ini?"

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Suspense ****—**** Humor**

**By : Ri (CC) a.k.a Minyuurichi**

**Made for #CCProject1**

**.**

**.**

_Ding..! Dong..!_

Shino meletakkan gitarnya. Ia melirik jam biru yang menempel di dinding—untuk mendapati kedua jarum yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan di pagi hari. Suara bel semakin rajin menyambangi telinganya. Membuat Shino yakin tamu-nya tersebut tak mengenal kata 'sabar'. Dalam beberapa langkah, ia tiba di pintu apartemen-nya.

_Klik._

Di sisi lain daun pintu, berdiri seorang Shimura Sai dengan senyuman lebar yang bertengger di wajah pucatnya. Shino tidak mengharapkan akan kedatangan tamu di hari liburnya, apalagi dikunjungi oleh si-anti-sosial Shimura Sai.

Oke, dia mungkin juga seorang anti-sosial. But, you know what I mean.

Tangan Sai bergerak. Menunjukkan kue dengan _cream _berwarna merah muda yang menghiasi bagian atasnya. Ditambah dengan bubuk gula dan taburan coklat yang bertebaran di sekitartubuh si _cupcake_.

"Cupcake?" si–tersenyum–Sai berucap. Manis. What.

Shino membanting daun pintu apartemen-nya.

.

.

.

"Guys, aku serius," Sakura mengetuk papan tulis dengan spidol di tangannya. "Sai butuh bantuan."

Ino bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku setuju, _forehead_. Sai-kun butuh pertolongan. Atau dia akan bertambah buruk setiap harinya."

Naruko menatap kedua rekan-nya. Ia meletakkan kedua kaki panjangnya ke sandaran bangku Ino. "Hm. Aku tidak mau mendengar ucapan ngelanturnya tentang klon, gen, atau apapun itu, yang memasukkan namaku."

"Dan aku tidak ingin Sai mengucapkan sesuatu tentang aku menjadi hantu, atau tentang mutilasi generasi pirang."

_Drrt… Drrt…_

"Oh, lihat," Ino mengambil ponsel-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Saat ia menatap layar ponsel-nya, senyum Ino mengembang. "Aku mendapat pesan!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Ino, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mendapat sms.."

"Dari…" Mata Ino menyipit saat melihat nama si pengirim sms. "Shi—" Lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Dengan sebal, Ino berjalan mendekati bangku Shino. "Shino-kun, apa kau terlalu malu untuk menyatakan cinta-mu kepadaku secara langsung?"

Shino tetap diam. Ia bahkan tak melirik Ino yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Shi—"

"Tolong baca pesanku terlebih dulu, Yamanaka-san."

Ino mendengus. Ia segera membuka kotak masuk-nya. Membaca sebuah pesan yang dikirim oleh Shino beberapa detik yang lalu.

**From : Aburame Shino**

**Dia menawariku cupcake kemarin.**

"Dia menawariku cupcake kemarin." Ino membaca pesan Shino dengan volume suara maksimal. "Psh."

"Dia?"

"Dia siapa?"

Ino tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruko dan Sakura. Perhatiannya masih terfokus pada pemuda berkacamata yang duduk dengan begitu tenang di bangkunya. "We're sitting in the same room, why are you chatti—"

"Sai."

"What the—I'm talking to you, idiot!"

"Oh, maaf, Ino.." Shino membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku hanya berbicara pada orang yang menggunakan bahasa Jepang."

Ino bersumpah ia melihat bibir Shino membentuk seringai kecil. Dan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Aku membencimu, Shino. Tidak. Sungguh. Argh! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!" Ino menghentakkan kaki-nya lalu berlari menjauhi ruang kelas.

"Bye, Ino." Sakura menutup pintu ruang kelas. Ia kembali ke posisi awalnya—berdiri di bagian terdepan ruang kelas. "Jadi, Shino, kau juga korban keanehan Sai?"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu."

"Bagaimana rasa cupcake buatan Sai?"

"Aku tidak menerimanya. Dan, aku tidak yakin dia yang membuatnya."

"Shino benar, Naruko," Karin menepuk pundak Shino. Seolah memberinya salam duka cita. "Sai bahkan tidak tahu cara memegang pisau."

"Apa hanya aku yang belum menjadi korban Sai?" Kiba mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku juga." Shikamaru menerawang langit-langit ruang kelas. "Maksudku, aku bukan salah satu dari kalian." lanjutnya sambil menatap Sakura.

"Ah!" Kiba tersenyum konyol. "Sai tidak menyerang manusia dengan kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Kau tau, seperti aku dan Shikamaru."

"Teruslah bermimpi, Kiba, itu baik untuk kesehatan otakmu."

"Hey," Naruko berdiri dari bangkunya. "Anggap aku gila, tapi sepertinya Tuhan memberiku semacam—um—petunjuk…?"

"Jangan bicara ngelantur, oke?"

"Tidak, tidak," Naruko mengambil alih posisi Sakura. "Aku akan mengirim kalian sms nanti."

"Oh, ayolah, Naruko…"

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," Naruko membuka pintu ruang kelas. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, guys!" lalu menutupnya dengan cukup keras.

.

.

.

**From : Uzumaki Naruko **

**Hai, kalian! kkk**

**Karena besok adalah hari libur nasional, bagaimana kalau kita begadang malam ini? **

**Shino-kun, kau tinggal di bangunan yang sama dengan Sai-kun, 'kan? Kau harus hadir malam ini, oke? Kau kunci perjalanan kita! :D**

**Midnight school, anyone? Hehehe :D Maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita berkumpul di depan sekolah? Karena hanya tempat itu yang setiap dari kita tahu lokasinya. **

**So, see ya~**

**Love and hugs,**

**Naruko **

.

.

.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not." Naruko mendorong pundak Sakura. "Lakukan saja, oke?"

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Oh, Sakura-chan… Yang harus kau lakukan hanya berjalan kesana, sedikit berakting, dan kita akan mendapat kunci duplikat itu."

"Kenapa harus aku, Naruko?!"

"Ugh, karena kau adalah ketua klub drama. Ayolah, Sakura… Please?"

Sakura menatap kawanan yang berdiri di belakang Naruko. Mereka tampak tak peduli—kecuali Karin dan Ino—. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruko yang bersiap menerkamnya dengan sepasang _puppy-eyes_. Ugh. Dia, mau tidak mau, harus menyerah kali ini.

"Oke." ucapan Sakura disambut sorakan Ino dan Naruko. "Kalian berhutang banyak padaku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan~"

.

.

.

"Tuan, aku butuh kunci duplikat ruang apartemen milik Shimura Sai."

"Maaf, nona, anda siapa?"

"Shimura Ino."

"Dan hubungan anda dengan Tuan Shimura Sai?"

Sakura mengambil nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya. Erat. Lalu membuka kelopaknya perlahan. Memamerkan manik _emerald_-nya yang dibumbui dengan amarah yang ia buat se-natural mungkin. "Siapa?! Bah! Kau tanya kepada Shimura Sai siapa aku untuknya!"

"Maaf, no—"

"Kau tanya padanya, tuan! Kau tanya pada keparat satu itu siapa aku di matanya! Dia pikir dia bisa lari begitu saja setelah menyakiti perasaan Okaa-san?!"

"Maafkan saya, nona, namun menurut prosedur perusahaan, kami tidak diperbolehkan untuk—"

"Kau punya ibu, tuan? Kau tau rasanya seorang ibu yang merindukan putra kesayangannya?"

"Ta—"

"Aku tahu kau dibesarkan oleh tangan seorang ibu yang luar biasa." Sakura berharap matanya sungguhan meneteskan air mata. "Aku sebagai kakak tirinya merasa tak berguna telah membesarkan seorang pemuda seperti dia. Okaa-san begitu mencintainya, menyayanginya dengan sepenuh perasaan yang beliau punya. Tapi, lihat dia! Berhasil lari ke kota dan lupa siapa dia sebenarnya! Lupa siapa yang memberinya semesta selama ia masih di desa!"

Sakura bisa merasakan air asin yang mengalir di bibirnya. Ia menatap pria itu dengan akting sempurna. "Dan ia tinggalkan ibu di desa. Kesakitan. Merindu putranya yang tak pulang-pulang. Sakit, tuan… Sakit…"

"Nona…"

"Kumohon, tuan…" Sakura menjatuhkan diri. Membuat lututunya menumpu berat badannya yang akhir-akhir ini naik beberapa kilo. "Kumohon bantu gadis desa ini untuk bertemu adik nya. Untuk memberitahunya betapa Okaa-san sangat merindukan senyumannya."

_Damn, my knees hurts_. "Kumohon, tuan… Kumohon…"

Mata Sakura sedikit melirik pria yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sakura tahu si pria mulai ragu dengan prinsip-nya. Mungkin merasa tergerak hatinya oleh cerita karangan Sakura. _Damn it, kapan kau akan memberiku kunci duplikat itu..._

"Ini…" Sakura hampir menjatuhkan bola matanya saat mendengar suara pria itu. "…sampaikan pada Tuan Shimura Sai untuk lebih menghormati dan menyayangi ibunya. Tuan Shimura Sai begitu beruntung memiliki saudara seperti anda, nona."

Sakura melompat dari posisi-nya. Ia segera mengambil kunci duplikat itu dan memeluk pria paruh baya tersebut. "Oh God! Thank you!"

.

.

.

"Kita disini," Naruko bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu keras.

"Hn." Hanya itu tanggapan dari Shikamaru.

"Kapan kita membobol pintu ini, guys? Kalian tidak akan dapat apa-apa jika hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh disini."

"Tunggu. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu kita ada disini? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sai menyimpan bom, pistol, atau semacamnya, dan membunuh kita disinni? Bagaimana kalau Sai—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu ke dalam, mencari apa yang kita perlukan dan pulang?"

"Tapi—"

"Oh, ayolah, Ino… itu semua sudah menjadi konsekuensi-nya sejak kau bergabung dengan kita satu jam yang lalu…"

"Uh. Tetap saja. Aku tidak mau mati ditangan Sai sebelum aku berhasil menikah dan bahagia dengan Sasuke-kun."

_Klek._

"What the fucking fuck, Shino!" Kiba hampir menjerit saat melihat Shino dengan santainya memutar kunci yang tertanam di lubang daun pintu apartemen Sai.

"Kalian terlalu lama berdiskusi," Shino mengangkat bahunya. "Dan itu menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu."

.

.

.

"Eww…" Karin menatap jijik sesuatu yang membuat alas kaki-nya basah.

"Ssh!"

"Kalian tidak jijik? Lihat cat-cat ini! Menggelikan! Seharusnya seniman menghargai—"

"Sssh!"

"Okay.. okay…"

Shino hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. Masih tak percaya ia melibatkan diri di rencana gila ini. Delapan remaja dengan tubuh yang menginjak dewasa mengendap-endap di sebuah apartemen berukuran kecil tengah malam hanya untuk sesuatu yang sungguh di luar nalar.

Tapi, sejujurnya, Shino sendiri merasa aneh dengan keadaan apartemen Sai. Aroma cat miyak bercampur dengan udara di dalam ruangan. Seluruh sumber cahaya dipadamkan—tidak terlalu mengejutkan sebenarnya, karena ia sendiri juga seperti itu—namun, Sai membiarkan tirai-nya terbuka, seolah menyuruh cahaya bulan untuk menyambangi kediamannya. Koran bekas bertebaran dimana-mana. Ia bahkan bisa mencium bau rokok yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Oh, shit!"

"Kiba?"

"Aku menginjak sesuatu."

"Cat?"

"Bukan..." Kiba mengangkat kakinya. Ia melepas sepatunya dan mendekatkan alas sepatu itu ke indra penciumannya. "…baunya seperti cat. Tapi, aku bersumpah, aku tidak hanya menginjak cat! Sungguh!"

"Kiba, kau membuatku takut." Shino dapat mendengar suara Sakura yang sedikit bergetar. "Guys, aku merasa aneh dengan ini. Bagaimana kalau kita—"

_Click._

Seluruh dari mereka tak bergerak dari posisinya. Terlalu terkejut dengan lampu utama yang tiba-tiba menyala. Shino mampu mendengar derap jantung kawan-kawannya yang begitu keras.

Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sesuatu yang berada di bawah kaki Kiba.

"Ugh." Memuntahkan makan malamnya terasa begitu menggoda saat itu.

Ya, Kiba memang menginjak sesuatu dengan cat diatasnya. Itu sebuah lukisan. Dengan cat yang belum mengering sempurna. Ia bisa melihat bekas sepatu Kiba dengan sedikit sereten di sana. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat ia ingin segera mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Lukisan itu terdiri dari delapan orang. Dua pirang. Dua cokelat. Satu hitam. Satu merah muda. Dan satu merah. Hanya kepala. Dengan wajah yang sedikit terkoyak dan darah dimana-mana. Digantung di sebuah ruangan yang nampak seperti ruang kelas.

Satu yang Shino tahu. Itu mereka.

"Oh, hai, kalian," Shino hampir kehilangan nafasnya saat mendengar orang yang menyalakan lampu itu berucap. "Kalian mampir untuk makan malam?"

"S—S–Sai-kun…"

"Ya, Ino-chan?"

"T—ta–tangan…"

"Hm?"

"I–itu apa?"

"Ini?" Sai mengangkat tangan kanannya. Menunjukkan kresek hitam yang terlihat cukup berat. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar. "Makan malam."

"Ma–makan malam?"

Sai tersenyum. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang nyaris sempurna. Shino tahu ada yang salah. Apalagi saat ia melihat tetes darah mengalir dari kresek besar itu. Dan sebilah pisau yang sedikit terlihat saat Sai menggerakkan tangan kirinya.

"Hm. Dan," Sai mengambil satu langkah maju. Membuat seluruh dari mereka, termasuk Shino, bergerak dua langkah ke belakang. "Sepertinya makan malam-ku bertambah beberapa porsi hari ini."

.

.

END

(4/4 Completed)

.

.

A/N :

Yup. Rie ngantuk berat. Dan benar-benar ngelindur saat membuat chapter ini. Maafkan Rie karena ngaret untuk publish last chap ini *bow*

Jangan tanya humor-nya dimana. Itu bukan bidang Rie. Jangan tanya juga suspense-nya bagian mana. Rie bahkan nggak tahu suspense itu bentuk-nya gimana (._.v)

By the way, Happy New Year!

_Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca._

_Rie._


End file.
